I never told you
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Three little words never spoken. Kid Flash told her he loved her... She was to afraid to say those three words back. And now he was gone


**Another Flinx songfic. Hope you like XD**

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song!**

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

I stood silently on the balcony of my new base. Being a part of the Teen Titans never proved to be easy. Especialy when he wasn't here. Why did he have to leave. It has been three months! Maybe I had been cruel, didn't say what I could of... But can he _blame_me. I come from a world where trust is your enemie. So why is he still gone. Why did I constantly think of his intense blue eyes. The way his lips fit perfectly agianst mine when he kissed me goodnight. Without him... Being here just felt... Wrong. His warm smile was what brought me out of the darkness... The way we breathed when he held me as I cried. Where was he now. Why did he leave me...__

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you  


Did he really only leave because the words didn't come out of my mouth. I proved to him constantly how I felt. So what was the importence of three little words. '_I love you_.' He told me. I wanted to say them back. I felt the words strongly beat against my heart. But my past still clung to me. Those three words brought weakness when spoken. It gave the other power over you. I never wanted someone to have more power than me. This fear stopped from saying what I wanted. Kept my mouth shut. Now he was gone. Why did I miss him so greatly. He was acting like a child! Running away just because I didn't say three stupid words. Why did I constantly cry for him... Why had I even fall in love with him in the first place. I lost my life to him. I gave up everything... I saved him from Madame Ruege. We had fought the Brother hood of evil together. We made this base together. Wasn't that enough... How could he have such a powerful hold on my heart. Why did I miss every little thing about him... His eyes... his messy red hair. His charming smile. I even missed the bastard's cockiness. But now he was gone... And I am left here alone.

_I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

He stalks my every dream... His eyes the ocean I drown in. When I had first met him... He made the line between hero and villian for me blur... He made me rethink my whole life. I had just met him... Only with him my mind felt lost... He made me forget who I was... He rebuilt me. __

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I despretly wish I told him those three little words. _I love you_. Would he still be here. He told me them so easily... But my tongue twisted itself into silence. I miss him so greatly. I miss the taunts, the jibes, even the stupid pet name he gave me. Oh what I would give to hear him call me Jinxy again. __

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
(still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I sit on top of this roof. I feel the cool tears stream down my face. In my hand is a wilted old rose he gave me the night I saved him from Madame Ruege. Its dead now... But I still feel him in it. I feel his smile.

"I love you" I whisper into the breeze... Suddenly feeling a tightness around my waist.

"I love you too Jinxy..."

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
